


Steve Approves of Spencer

by wolvesnroses



Series: Family Ties [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Fosters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesnroses/pseuds/wolvesnroses
Summary: The Five-O meets the BAU because of a case, while Callie is gone. They go out for dinner and Steve observes the older brother version of Dr. Spencer Reid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own any characters.... Unfortunately. :(

Callie sat in her living room on her brown, corduroy recliner  waiting for her brother's call. While she waited, she  found her favorite show on Netflix, and began the pilot episode. About twenty minutes later, she heard her phone vibrating. She paused her show, and answered her cell.

"Jacobs."

"Hey, C."

"Hey, Steve. What are you up to?"

"Just checking in on my little troublemaker of a sister."

"Yeah, yeah. How is the team?" she asked, genuine curiosity showing through her tone.

"They 're doing great, just please don't tell me that you're getting tired of medical leave already?"

"It's absolutely tedious, Steve."  
"Oh, I know it is." She heard the grin in his voice. "Speaking of medical leave, have you spoken to Spencer since the last hospital visit?"

"No, I know how important his job is to him, and I really don't want to bug him."

"Callie, call Spencer. From what I noticed about him, he really seemed to care about your wellbeing during and after the incident. And he did stop by the hospital every day."

"Okay, I suppose I'll call him after I hang up."

"Good. Anything else on your mind ,C?"

"Not really. What about you?"

"Not much." She heard a knocking on the other end of the line.

 "Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, Danno's at the door. I love you Callie."

"I love you too, big brother."

She heard the dial tone after she finished her statement, and sighed not knowing what she was gonna say to Spencer. _What am I supposed to say to a brother who I don't know that well? This is gonna be_ so _much fun._ She thought to herself. But keeping to her word, she pulled up the dial screen on her phone, and dialed his number.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ "Reid."

"Hey, Spencer."

"Callie. I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say hi. And I was wondering what you're up to?"

"I am not doing much, just paperwork. What about you?"

"I'm still on medical leave. And it is absolutely boring."

"Yeah, I don't like it either."

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before Spencer spoke again. "Hey, I have to go, Callie. We got a case. Can I call you later?"

"Um, yeah. Why not?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." She didn't get to say anything in response before she heard the dial tone, but wasn't really worried about it because she knew how urgent his cases were.

 

**BAU Conference Room**

Spencer sat in his seat and watched as everyone filed in, Garcia coming last, as she was the one who rounded everyone else up. After a few minutes of getting everything in order, Garcia began presenting the case.

"In the last two weeks, four women have been tortured and murdered. Each one has mostly different injuries. But there is one consistent injury among the ladies. They each have a "2" burnt into the back of their hands." She continued presenting the case, but knowing that all the information that Pen would give was in the folder she had given each team member, Spencer began perusing his. He only continued listening when Penelope stated where they were going. "You, my lovelies, are heading to the land of beaches, paradise, and hula dancers."

"So, Hawaii, Pen?" JJ asked for confirmation.

"Yep!" She smiled in response.

"Which island, Garcia? Because there are eight main islands."

"Oahu." She smiled again. And Spencer felt his stomach drop.

Knowing about Reid's sister,  Hotch answered his unspoken question. "The local taskforce,  Five-O, invited us to come help.  Apparently, even they are having a little trouble  figuring out who it is."

Prentiss and Morgan had heard about their reputation and were excited to see them in action. Spencer couldn't believe he was going to have to work with his sister's foster brother, and was slightly terrified. Rossi  had heard of their immunity, and was wondering how they got it. And Hotch was worrying about how Spencer was gonna deal with being in Hawaii for the second time.

 

**Five-O Palace**

 Danno was slightly anxious about having the Feds working on the case, while Kono was thrilled to meet Spencer's team. Steve was hopeful that Callie and he would be able to see and talk to Spencer again, because he wanted to get his team's opinion on the kid.  The team was getting the information on the killer together for when the BAU arrived, and was also discussing who was going to be there at the airstrip for the arrival for the team's jet.

"I think Kono and Steve should go." voiced Lou.

"I disagree, I think you and Steve should go." argued Danno.

"I agree with Lou, because Steve and Kono know at least one person in the BAU." declared Chin.

"I agree with you, cuz." agreed Kono.

"So, I guess Kono and I are going. Kono, we need to leave in about an hour." Steve announced and strode back to his office.

 

About noon, Kono climbed into her Cruze and Steve climbed into his Silverado, and they headed for the airport. When they arrived, Steve dropped his tailgate and they climbed up on it and sat down.  A few minutes later, they watched a small jet land on the farthest runway and taxi over to them at a slow pace. They continued to observe as the door to the plane dropped and an older man with salt and pepper hair, a similar colored goatee wearing a suit top and jeans, followed by a taller man who had an ingrained scowl on his face and wearing a full suit. This man was followed by a guy who was bald, and wearing a black short sleeve shirt, and jeans. Then came a woman with long black hair and a serious face, followed by another lady who had long blonde hair and a mother bear look on her face. Spencer trailed her, and they walked over as a group to meet Steve and Kono. Steve began the introductions. "My name is Steve McGarrett, and this is my coworker, Officer Kono Kalakaua. The others are back at the Palace, except for my sister. Unfortunately, she is still out on medical leave  after a hostage situation."

Spencer introduced his team. "These are Agents Hotchner," he gestured toward each agent in turn, "Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, and Jureau. And you already know me." With that, the girls and Spencer crawled into Kono's Cruze, while the other four climbed into Steve's Silverado. McGarrett drove the three older profilers to the latest crime scene, while  Kono drove the two girls and Spencer to the Palace to begin to build the profile and the geographic profile. When they arrived, she introduced the three profilers with her to Lou, and Chin. Then they all showed the profilers to Kono's office, which had been turned into a miniature conference room.

 

While Spencer pushed his color coded thumb tacks into the board, JJ and Prentiss pulled Kono in and asked if they could use her for a sounding board. Not knowing what she was getting into, she agreed, and found herself listening while the two profilers analyzed every detail in the folder. Meanwhile, Steve, Rossi, Morgan, and Hotchner finally arrived at the last crime scene. "Well, the UnSub wasn't afraid of a little blood." murmured Rossi.  An hour later, the four men found themselves back at the Palace, where Steve introduced his tem to the three profilers. Subsequently, the three profilers headed to where they saw Kono sitting with JJ and Prentiss and looking wide-eyed at them. The three men walked into the room, where they observed Reid continuing to narrow down the geographic profile. Kono, who no longer followed what the two women were saying, saw Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch enter, and excused herself to go find a cup of coffee, but not before offering, "If you guys need anything, let one of us know, please. Also, the computer is yours to use, as long as you're here."

Hotch offered his thanks. Kono left for her coffee, and Hotch sat the team down except for Reid, who was narrowing the geographic profile to a 2 block radius.

"What do we know so far?"

"The UnSub burns the number two into the back of his victims' hands." stated JJ.

"He isn't afraid or squeamish about blood, based on the crime scenes. I would say he is

"He's young. He keeps the victims for less than a day. An older man who kept his victims for that long wouldn't be able to inflict as much damage as was done."

Danno had walked in on the earlier statement and listened quietly, until the last statement. "What do you guys mean, 'he'?"

Reid finally joined in, "Most women don't have the leg strength to break bones using their feet, plus they tend to be less messy."

"Oh. O-okay." Danno was creeped out that the kid knew this. Especially since he hadn't even looked up as he did this, so he left.

"So we have a physically fit, 20-30 year old male.  What else?"

"He lives in this area, or works in it." piped Reid, having successfully completed the geographic profile.

Morgan dialed Garcia. "Talk to me, my Chocolate Thunder."

"You're on speaker, baby girl."

"Ooh. Nice try. What can I do for you then, my  lovelies?"  
Prentiss asked Garcia to research all men who fit the profiles.

"There are only fifteen."

Although Hotch was disappointed, he could see the lack of sleep catching up with his team. "Alright everyone head to bed. We can look at this tomorrow with fresh eyes. Be here at eight."

 

The next morning, Reid noticed, not for the first time how much blood was at the crime scene, but thought about it. "What about if he had a job that involves working with blood?" He asked.

JJ dialed Garcia and asked, and PG gave them the details of their UnSub.

 

It took the BAU and Five-O  two days before they finally found their UnSub and arrested him. It took another hour to get a confession. "Well, we aren't heading out until Friday. The  jet is apparently having some issues."

"Can we go to dinner, then? I am starving." asked Morgan.

"Yeah, but Reid?"  Hotch looked at the youngest member.

"Yes, Hotch?"

"Would you rather invite your sister along, or go see her alone?"

"What if we just invited the entire Five-O team along?" pondered Rossi.

"That sounds like a good idea. Reid, if you invite your sister, Morgan will go get the rest of them."

"Okay." Spencer stepped away to make the call to Callie, while Morgan walked out of Kono's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." came Steve's reply.

"Hey, man. We were heading out to dinner and were wondering if you guys wanted to join us."

"Sure, that sounds fun. I'll get my team. Where are you heading?"

"Some little mom and pop diner just down the street."

"Okay. We'll meet you there?"

"Sure."

 

About half an hour later, everyone was gathered around a couple of tables pushed together to make enough room for all eleven law enforcement officers, and Callie when she arrived. She joined everyone about ten minutes later. They were sharing stories behind their favorite memories, when Callie walked up and found her chair between Spencer and Steve. Spencer gave her a small smile and Steve gently nudged her side to mess with her. "Hey everyone. This is my biological sister, Callie. Callie, this is my team: Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Jureau, and Prentiss." He introduced them to his little sister, zigzagging across the table.  After they greeted each other, the waitress stopped at their table, with drinks in hand, and took their order. After he ordered, Spencer turned to Callie and started a conversation.

"So how was your day?" Steve was listening in to see what he could learn about Spencer.

"It was good. I pretty much zoned out watching TV and  found  my Sherlock Holmes series, and took a nap. So, yeah. You?" she informed him.

"Worked."

"Right." She stated with a "duh" tone. "Sorry."

"No worries. How is the healing going?" Steve caught the concern in Spencer's voice.

"It's uneventful. How was the paperwork before you guys came here?"

"Actually, contrary to most of my coworkers opinions, I enjoy paperwork. Which seems to make them think I can do some of theirs."

"Why am I not surprised about the first?"

"I'm not sure." He smiled, knowing that he caught the joking tone in her voice.  He remembered the first time she made a joke, and failed miserably. Before they were separated, he could always listen to her voice and know how she was feeling.

"Yeah. Me neither." she agreed with a slight smile.  Callie and Spencer continued their conversation until the end of dinner.

 

As everyone was gathering their things after dinner, Spencer turned to Callie and stated, "Hey, Hotch said the jet doesn't leave for a few days, so could we maybe get together again tomorrow?" Callie heard his shyness, and his hesitance in asking the question.

"Would you be okay if you and Steve came to my place tomorrow night, maybe? This would be a good chance for you to get to know each other, which if we want to continue to get to know each other, is gonna have to happen. He is my brother, too." ah.

"Of course. I'd be ecstatic to get to know him better."

"Cool, so would six-thirty work?"

"Certainly."

"All right, then. See you tomorrow?"

"Okay."

 

Callie followed both teams out, and followed Steve  to his truck.

"Hey, Steve?"

"Oh, hey, C."

"I would like you to get to know Spencer. So, would you, could you, maybe, possibly try to come to dinner at my house tomorrow night?"

"Of course, C. I would like that. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you. It is at six-thirty."

"I will see you then."

 

The next night, at six-thirty, both Spencer and Steve found themselves on Callie's couch, while she made dinner, even though they had both tried to insist that she rest. She had argued right back with both of them insisting they were guests and could park their behinds on her couch while she made dinner. Spencer had held his hands up in surrender, while Steve raised any eyebrow at the antics.

"So…"

"Um…" They both felt awkward, and neither knew what to say to the other.

"So, you were a Navy SEAL?" Spencer finally asked.

"Yeah. I enjoyed it."

"Cool."

"So, you work as a profiler? I thought you had to be an FBI agent for ten years before one was allowed to join the BAU?"

"I had my degrees, or at least five of them by the time I was twenty-one."

"Wow. That is impressive."

"Eh."

"So: caring, humble, intelligent, a good shot. It is a good combination." Steve stated.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware I was being observed."

"No, I just am cautious about who I let near my sister."

Callie, who hadn't missed out on a single piece of the conversation, even though she was in the living room, jumped in, "Don't worry about it, Spencer. He's always been an annoying, over-protective, pain in my butt, big  brother!"

"It's true. Or at least most of it." Steve agreed.

"Good to know. So I take it, you use the skills you learned as a SEAL to protect your family?"

"Yeah, and my team."

"I was including them."

"Why?"

"Because of the way you treat each one. The minute one of them starts talking  to you, you give them your undivided attention. Or the way you all are protective of each other."

"You profiled my team?" Steve asked, fighting to reign in a small smile.

"Sorry, I can't always help it."

"No worries. Sometimes that is a good thing."

The rest of the night continued in comfortable conversation.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.


End file.
